Quiet
by TL-chan
Summary: A bit of insight on Portia and why she rarely chooses to express herself.


**AN:** I've always felt most of the spiders are very flat characters, to the point where I can barely pretend to care about them. Since I've been dying to write something lately, I thought it would be interesting if I tried giving more depth to one of them (Aqune's, naturally.) This takes place mid-series. And yes, it's extremely short. But with any attempts to lengthen it, it strayed too much from the point. I might post some more fic soon, because this fandom needs life.

* * *

Portia was a quiet spider. Not to the point of near or total silence like Flame and Ebony, but certainly, she seemed quite opposite from the loud and opinionated Shadow. But just because she kept her thoughts to herself most of the time didn't mean she never had any.

Just like anyone else, the purple spider had dreams and ambitions of her own. First and foremost, she wanted to be with her brother again. Now, to be with him didn't mean the two had to be glued to each other forever and ever. No brother and sister really wanted that kind of relationship. Or at least not many would. But anything was better than the situation they had now. A situation where she couldn't go and see Brutus if she wished it, and when they did meet, it would be strictly as enemies. Perhaps what she truly craved was the freedom to pursue happiness. Her fixation on Brutus, the only thing that was obvious, was just the easiest way to put it when now she felt too stifled to really express herself at all.

But there was more than just her difficult living situation to factor in. Portia was a spider, and once tamed, spiders also had to adjust themselves to the feelings of their Riders. It certainly wasn't true that Porita would want to leave Aqune if it meant getting to have the life she wanted. The girl was a kind, loving master. Or, was it "partner"? Either way, having Aqune was like an impossible blessing for someone like her with nothing else. The problem lied in the fact that she felt she and Aqune didn't always see eye-to-eye. That in the end, much as Aqune too thought of life with the Spider Riders, their dreams were different.

Maybe it was true that spider and Rider had some sort of magical understanding of each other, but that wasn't necessary in this matter. It was as plain as the eyes could see. That was because of Buguese. The girl's master, and by extension, he was Portia's true master. The spider watched as the two stood there, staring at each other. Aqune, shorter, gazing up, and Buguese looking down. They were exchanging words, but Portia was too far away to hear clearly. She simply watched as Buguese stroked the human's short purple hair with his hand. For a moment, a fleeting moment, Aqune smiled. An expression that was rarely seen. For some reason, the Insector cared about her in ways a master shouldn't care about a servant. And for some reason she cared for him, in ways a servant shouldn't care about a master. It wasn't that they were lovers, even. Not quite. But maybe someday. And it was that which troubled Portia.

Of course Portia didn't care much for Buguese. She wouldn't say that she hated him. It was too strong a word, and she didn't like to think she hated anyone. But certainly, she wouldn't like the obstacle keeping her away from Brutus, from the life she truly wanted. Regardless, this made it harder to understand why Aqune wouldn't mind him. How she even sympathized with him. Wasn't Aqune friends with that Spider Rider too? The one with the pinkish-red hair, Hunter Steele? Portia also felt that Aqune wanted to leave someday, and be with him and the rest of them. What did her Rider really desire most? Hunter or Buguese? The Riders or the Insectors? If the day came when she were free, what would she choose? Portia could ask, but she wasn't sure Aqune had the answers either, nor was she sure it was her place to ask. Perhaps, it was her love for Aqune which helped keep Portia silent. She didn't want to interfere, didn't want to push her partner to any decision which might make her unhappy.

Yes, Portia was quiet for now. That felt like her only choice in the matter. But one day, if things changed for her and her Rider, maybe this silence would change too. If it were true that spider and Rider could magically understand each other, then that would have meant Aqune knew exactly how she felt already. This, Portia wanted to believe. So words were not necessary.


End file.
